


Matthew's Shenanigans

by innerboo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OOC, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Matthew gets his revenge by being the most annoying boyfriend ever.-From "Imagine your otp" prompts.





	Matthew's Shenanigans

Matthew stared up at the sky. A thousand thoughts were whirling in his mind. One in particular was rather disturbing and he needed to talk to someone about it.

"Hey Jaffar?"

"Matthew, for the last time, I do not know what the plural of octopus is." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't gonna ask that—"

"Horses are not going to take over the world now go back to sleep."

"But horses are really good at fighting," Matthew replied.

"Horse units. Meaning, people on horses."

"Are you sure?"

"Matthew, I swear to—"

* * *

"I can't believe they tried to hit on you. I was right there," Matthew fumed.

"Matthew, all they did was show me their necklaces," Jaffar stated.

"Exactly," Matthew said. "Those—"

"Matthew," Jaffar warned. Matthew kicked the ground.

"I see Nino. I see her making eyes at you, tryna steal you away from me."

"Matthew," Jaffar said. "She's fourteen."

"So?"

Jaffar stepped up to Matthew, their faces inches apart.

"I'm yours, and only yours. There is no need to worry."

* * *

"Matthew, get down from that tree," Jaffar said. Usually, he had no problems with such activities, however this particular tree Matthew was on was very tall.

"Make me." Matthew stuck his tongue out.

"I'll get Hector," Jaffar said.

"I can fight him." Jaffar shook his head. Jaffar heard footsteps behind him, and found Nino waving to him.

"Jaffar, we made cookies," Nino exclaimed.

"Matthew, they made cookies," Jaffar called. Matthew slid down the tree.

"I totally would have fought him," he said. Jaffar kissed his cheek.

"I know you would."

* * *

"Wow. Looks really muggy today."

"Matthew, did you put another mug outside," Jaffar said. Matthew shook his head.

"No, I'm serious. It's really muggy." Jaffar rolled over.

"Matthew, I can hear it raining. It's not muggy," Jaffar said.

"No, look," Matthew insisted. Jaffar walked over, and opened the flap.

"Where do you even get these mugs?"

* * *

"I've been so worried. Where have you been?" Matthew cried. "Are you hurt?" Matthew examined Jaffar, but found nothing out of sorts.

"Matthew, I—"

"Did I do something wrong?" Matthew asked. "Because I'm sorry. Please don't ever worry me again."

"Ma—"

"Is there someone else? Who is it?" Matthew cried. "Is it someone I know?"

"Matthew, I just left to go to the bathroom."


End file.
